BNSF1995
BNSF1995 is a minor character in the SML Fanon Universe. Although he has never had a major role, he frequently appears either in the background or as part of groups. On the SML Wiki, he is one of three Rollback staff members. Personality BNSF1995 tends to be the first to start filling out information when new SML videos are released. He also voices his opinions in the comments section of pages, or clarifies things for other users. His biggest pet peeve is Logan's unwillingness to do anything with Rosalina while Elaina is in college, such as either recasting Chilly in the role, or killing Rosalina off and giving Peach a redemption arc. He also really, really hates the new Goodman, and wishes he would either go back to his old characterization, or have Badman become canon. In the SML Fanon Universe, he often appears in groups, but can be overheard voicing very extremist opinions. For example, he is extremely liberal, and will launch into tirades about Donald Trump. He frequently says "valar morghulis" to anyone who has wronged him. History BNSF1995s first significant appearance was in The Woody Arc. In Chapter 9, a group of flossing zombies attempted to turn him into one, but failed due to the fact he rarely flosses, and thus is immune to the virus. He then proceeded to go on a rampage against the zombies with a pair of assault rifles, recklessly charging into a horde of them and quickly cleaning house, much to Goodman's surprise and admiration. He re-appears in Chapter 10 after Woody's defeat, covered in blood and guts but unscathed, his only complaint being how long it took to wade through the horde. His first major role was in "Mr. Goodman Meets His Match!", in which Goodman tries to collect his house payment, only for BNSF1995 to not only refuse and block his every attack, but completely expose Goodman's unethical and monopolistic practices, ending with BNSF1995 calling the cops on him. Goodman attempts to bribe Brooklyn Guy to not only look the other way, but also have BNSF1995 arrested for wanting to assassinate Hillary Clinton. Guy, however, doesn't believe this, as BNSF1995 is the staunchest liberal on the SML Wiki. BNSF1995 then gathers together a group of SML users and characters whom Goodman has wronged to file a class-action lawsuit. Goodman, overconfident, decides to represent himself, but this backfires when BNSF1995 uses SML videos as evidence of Goodman's innumerable crimes. Goodman makes a last-ditch effort to kill BNSF1995, but BNSF pulls out the same assault rifles he used on the flossing zombie horde and uses them to whack Goodman into the ground, shooting him until he's a bloody mess after saying "valar morghulis, acolyte of Trump". Thus, BNSF1995 is hailed as a hero by the people of Pensacola as he goes out railfanning at the old Amtrak station (and yells to the heavens demanding the restoration of Sunset Limited service from New Orleans to Orlando). Category:SFU Category:Users Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who dislike Jeffy Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters who dislike Goodman